Happy Birthday Eyes
by Aiko no Nyo to Clover Project
Summary: Lusa, Eyes ulang tahun! Namun, hadiah yang diberi teman-teman aneh-aneh! Eyes mau terima, gak, ya? Oneshot. Review please?


Haloo! Ketemu lagi sama saya, Clover 1! Kali ini ceritanya tentang Ultah-nya Eyes, dikasih kado aneh-aneh, deh!

* * *

Lusa, Eyes ulang tahun! Para teman Eyes termasuk Blade Children meluangkan waktu untuk memilih kado. Mereka semua bingung, Eyes itu suka apa… (lho?)

Kousuke, Ryoko, dan Rio…

"apa, ya, hadiahnya?" kata Kousuke bingung.

"mau yang aneh-aneh?" kata Ryoko.

"hmm, tapi, harus buat atau beli cake dulu, 'kan," kata Rio.

"benar juga. Aku pesan dulu, ya. Rasa apa?" kata Ryoko.

"tingkat paling bawah coklat, tingkat tengah vanilla, dan paling atas stoberi. Jangan lupa ada tulisan 'happy birthday Eyes Rutherford', " kata Rio.

"hah? Emangnya 3 tingkat?" kata Ryoko.

"yah, gak apa-apa, 'kan? Toh, ada 3 rasa. Kan banyak juga teman Eyes, apalagi fans-nya," kata Rio.

"ya, ya," kata Ryoko sambil menekan tombol.

"halo? Bisa pesan kue buat lusa?" kata Ryoko.

"hah, kita beli kado apa, dong!" kata Kousuke menghela napas.

"hmmm," kata Rio bingung.

* * *

Sedangkan itu, Kanone...

"hmm," kata Kanone sangat bingung.

Akhirnya Kanone menelepon Narumi.

"halo?" tanya Kanone.

_"ah? Kanone? mau nanya kado, ya?"_ kata Narumi.

"ya. Kamu kadonya apa?" tanya balik Kanone.

_"hmm... aku, sih, kadonya kerajinan tangan, tapi lum tahu apa,"_ jawab Narumi.

"oh, makasih," kata Kanone.

_"ya,"_ jawab Narumi.

* * *

Sedangkan itu...

"HAH? LUSA EYES ULANG TAHUN?" teriak Madoka kaget.

"ya! Kita juga rayain! Kousuke dkk cake dan kue, Kanone dan Narumi kado, sedangkan kita apa?" tanya Hiyono.

"kita makanan berat, minuman, dan rancangan ruangan. Aku yang masak, kalian rancangan saja," kata Ayumu.

"heh? kenapa?" kata Hiyono.

"soalnya, kalian berdua cuma bisa makan masakanku saja, sedangkan yang bisa masak cuma aku di sini," kata Ayumu.

Madoka dan Hiyono memukul kepala Ayumu (dengan keras)

* * *

Sedangkan itu...

"hah... KADONYA APA?" teriak Kousuke gak sabaran.

"hmm... tanya ke Narumi, gih!" kata Rio.

"aku yang nelpon, ya," kata Ryoko.

Setelah menekan tombol angka...

_"halo?"_ tanya Narumi.

"ng... soal kado...,"

_"pikir sendiri, dong! Aku juga sedang sibuk, nih!" _

"heh... oke, DAAAH!" kata Ryoko menutup gagang telepon.

"Narumi lagi sibuk juga. Kita apa?" tanya Ryoko.

"Eyes itu sukanya apa~KYUUNG KYUUNG" kata Rio.

"tanya aja?" kata Kousuke.

"KOUSUKE BEGOO!" teriak Ryoko memukul kepala Kousuke dengan keras.

Mereka bertiga memikirkan hadiah Eyes...

* * *

Di lain tempat...

"Narumi," kata Kanone.

"ya?"

"kamu lagi buat apa, sih?" tanya Kanone.

"ng... figur foto! Ada tali-tali gitu, terus kayak mawar... aku gak tahu ini kado diterima atau enggak," jawab Narumi.

"semoga diterima, ya... aku juga, nih. Takut Eyes gak mau nerima...," kata Kanone.

"apa itu?" tanya Narumi.

Kanone mengangkat suatu benda. Narumi kaget, dan Kanone hanya tertawa, "ha ha...".

* * *

Lusa, jam 02:00...

"nah! Dekorasi beres!" kata Hiyono.

"bagus juga," kata Ayumu.

"JELAS! INI DIKERJAKAN DENGAN PENUH AMARAH DAN SEMANGAT MEMBARA!" kata Hiyono.

"nah, telepon Asazuki dan panggil, begitu juga dengan dua orang itu," kata Ayumu.

"ah! lalu Eyes?" tanya Madoka.

"nanti saja," kata Ayumu.

Setelah ditelepon (Asazuki dkk)...

Jam 04:00...

"nah! Kue beres, kado beres, semua beres!" kata Kousuke.

"ng... Eyes-nya 'kan pulang jam 06:00... gimana kalau kita ajak dia ke sini setelah pulang dan kagetin?" usul Narumi.

"SETUJUUU!" kata semua kecuali Narumi.

Semuanya kembali sibuk untuk menata-nata dekorasi dan menata makanan-minuman.

Setelah selesai...

"fuuh," kata Kanone menghela napas.

"semua sudah selesai, ya," kata Narumi.

Semua istirahat sebentar, lalu mempersiapkan kembali untuk kejutan.

Jam 06:00...

"Eyes! Eyes!" teriak kanone dan Narumi yang menjeput Eyes-sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Kanone dan Narumi...?"

Sesampainya di apartemen Ayumu, Eyes langsung didorong masuk ke kamar Ayumu (Keluarga Narumi).

"KEJUUTAAAAAAAAAANNN!" teriak semuanya saat Eyes sudah masuk. Eyes kaget + senang.

"semuanya..." kata Eyes.

"nah~kue dulu, yah!" kata Rio mengambil kue 3 tingkat itu.

"Eyes yang memotongnya!" kata Ryoko.

"hah? Aku? Sendirian? 3 tingkat?" kata Eyes gak terima.

Semua berpikir: Sifat Eyes berubah 180 derajat! Dari pendiam jadi jail dan cerewet? Eyes memang misteri!

Semua menatapi Eyes dengan seksama.

"apa...?" tanya Eyes yang perasaannya tak enak, dengan memegang pisau yang akan digunakan untuk memotong kue itu.

"ah, gak ada apa-apa! Cepat potong kue-nya!" kata Kanone.

Eyes pun mulai memotong kue itu.

Semua mulai melihat dengan seksama dan menumpuk. Mereka mulai ngiler, terutama Kousuke.

Setelah selesai memotong kue, semua langsung menyerbu potongan kue itu.

"hei, aku yang ultah LUM DAPET, BEGO!" kata Eyes bilang pada Kousuke yang langsung mengambil 3 potongan kue (tentu udah diletakkan di piring)

.

.

Akhirnya Kousuke memberikan 1 potongan, dan 1 lagi diletakkan di meja.

"nah~ sekarang buka kado!" kata Rio.

"heh, kadonya aja lum dikasih!" kata Ryoko.

"eh, iya, ya. Kasih dulu!" kata Rio.

Setelah dikasih...

Eyes mulai membuka kado dari Narumi-yang isinya figur foto. Lalu, Eyes membuka kado dari Hiyono-yang isinya "hanya" dasi. Buat apa?

Eyes membuka kado dari Asazuki dkk (Trio)-yang isinya "ternyata": Dari Kousuke: kartu remi, dari Ryoko: bola tennis, dari Rio: ekor kucing...

Hadiah yang aneh! Lalu, dari Ayumu: buku masak, dari Madoka: pulpen + buku note. "lah? Mana dari Kanone?" tanya Eyes.

"hehe... tutup mata dulu pake kain ini!" kata Kanone memberikan kain merah pada Eyes.

Eyes mulai memakainya. Lalu, Kanone mengeluarkan hadiahnya. Semua terkejut dan sedikit tertawa.

"yak...," kata Kanone yang mulai meletakkan hadiahnya di... Eyes.

Saat kain dibuka dan Eyes melihat di cermin...

"HAH? APA INI? TELINGA DAN SARUNG TANGAN KUCING?" kata Eyes kaget. Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ah! Ini, pake ekornya!" kata Rio yang masih tertawa. Akhirnya Eyes lengkap menjadi kucing.

Benar-benar hadiah yang aneh, namun Eyes menerimanya, walau agak marah...

-The End-

* * *

Nah! Udah selesai! 1 chapter! Hadiah macem apa, itu? Kalau kita, pasti bakal marah, ya! Terakhir...

[R

E

V

I

E

W]

Tolong, yah! Biarpun cuman 1 kata... T'T


End file.
